villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Genis-Vell
Genis-Vell, also known as Legacy, Captain Marvel, Photon and The Mad God, was a superhero turned supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. Initially a petty criminal on the distant planet of Calculex, Genis would discover he is the son of the original Captain Marvel and take up the mantle of Legacy to honor his memory before moving onto becoming the third Captain Marvel. After some misadventures, Genis would develop Cosmic Awareness due to the events of the “Destiny War” in Avengers Forever that would lead to him bonding with Rick Jones on a molecular level, similarly to his own father bonding with Rick years prior. Driven by that Cosmic Awareness, Genis-Vell sought out threats to the universe and neutralized them with some helpful advice by Rick Jones. Unfortunately, Genis would go insane from his Cosmic Awareness feeding him too much knowledge than he could mentally and emotionally handle, causing him to go on a rampage across the universe in an attempt to force order onto it, even going so far as to destroy the cosmos and recreate it. After some rehabilitation from his family, Genis would appear to be sane again but he would abandon the Captain Marvel name and join the Thunderbolts as Photon where he would meet his demise soon after to save the universe from being destroyed again. Biography Taking upon the legacy After the original Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell of the Kree, succumbed to inoperable cancer, Elysius fell into grief. Going to the laboratories of Titan, Elysius conceived a child using the DNA of Mar-Vell to implant into herself. Upon his birth, Genis-Vell was aged up to adulthood, given false memories of growing up on Titan with Eros being his (surrogate) father and sent to the distant planet of Paraxis with his mother in order to protect Genis from Mar-Vell's enemies. Upon the planet of Calculex, Genis-Vell is first seen gambling and getting chased down by those he cheated in the casino. The Silver Surfer saves him and takes him back to Paraxis to inform him of the truth. Elysius tells Genis that Eros was not his father and everything he remembered was false. His real father was Captain Marvel, a cosmic hero that saved the universe many times in the past. Being gifted with Nega-Bands modeled after Mar-Vell's own pair, he is given the choice to carry on his father's legacy. Without much choice, Ronan the Accuser and his team of Kree soldiers ambushes them seeking the Nega-Bands for themselves to revive the Kree Empire. Genis takes the wristbands and helps the Silver Surfer defeat Ronan. Winning over Ronan, Genis promises to the Silver Surfer and Elysius that he promises to be a worthy successor to Captain Marvel, later visiting his father's grave and making that oath. After taking the incredible power for himself, Genis immediately abuses it by taking revenge on people who had bullied him in the past. His friends notice this change in behavior and tell the Silver Surfer who wanted to check up on Genis' progress. Disappointed and annoyed by letting a bounty get away, the Silver Surfer confronts Genis privately on his behavior that erupts into violence from Genis getting angry at his mentor getting involved in his life. The Silver Surfer teaches Genis a lesson about power and gets Genis to show remorse over his actions, promising to do better. Silver Surfer takes Genis with him to an asteroid that he transported Geatar and his companions to in order to save their lives. Geatar mistakes Silver Surfer's actions as him entrapping him and his team on the asteroid. Genis responds by striking and threatening to kill Geatar, coming close to ripping his head off his shoulders until he is stopped by the Silver Surfer. Apologizing for his pupil's hotheaded response, he asks that Geatar end resolve the matter peacefully. Geatar tells the Silver Surfer that his companions are injured and have wounds in need of his attention which the Silver Surfer manages. Coming to, Nitro is told that the Silver Surfer's companion is “Legacy,” who he takes notice of with the costume reminding him of his former enemy, Captain Marvel. Offering him some compliments and farewells, Nitro leaves the asteroid to go exploring. Genis takes Geater back to Titan to answer for his crimes which he complies when the Silver Surfer demands it of him, wanting to be at his captain, Nebula's side. Genis eventually learns that Nitro killed his father and replayed the battle that took place between them. Elysius tells him to stop as replaying the fight wasn't doing any good to which her son dismisses her concerns. His mother gives a plea to her son not to go since she already lost Mar-Vell and doesn't want to lose her only son. Genis rebuffs her by saying he has to avenge his father which disappoints her, forcing him to go see Eros before leaving. His stepfather uses his hypnotic power to convince Genis to stay on Titan and enjoy his life. Genis breaks free from his influence and flies off to confront Nitro despite Eros' objections. The hero finds Nitro on Hala, confronting him over the murder of his father. Nitro tells Genis he didn't spare that incident much thought but felt pleased knowing the gas proved fatal, remarking it must have been a very painful death which angers Genis. Nitro initially has the upper hand, the two fight bitterly with Nitro remarking that Genis doesn't have the guts to try and kill him. Genis proves him wrong as he beats Nitro within an inch of his life, sarcastically remarking that Mar-Vell would be proud of his son. As Genis is about to throw the last punch to end Nitro's life, he sees a plaque of Mar-Vell's words that reads: “Defeat your enemy, do not become your enemy.” Realizing the error of his ways, Genis hesitates with Nitro mocking the boy that he hasn't got his father's courage. Genis throws the last punch and knocks him out to take him back to Titan. Standing trial for his actions, Nitro is chastised by Elysius and thrown into imprisonment by Genis after threatening to escape and hunt the hero down. His mother and Eros praises Genis for not killing Nitro though he wishes he had done the deed but notes he didn't want to be like Nitro which makes Elysius proud. Genis' victory is interrupted when he, Mentor, Eros and Elysius are briefed on the arrival of Thanos and Terrax the Tamer by Jack of Hearts who kidnapped his partner, Ganymede. Upon hearing this, the young hero agrees to help Jack of Hearts and face Thanos despite Eros' objections. Mentor approves and lets Genis go though not without reassuring his mother that he'll be careful. Unbeknownst to them, Ganymede had made a deal with Thanos to handle a far graver threat. Arriving to take on Thanos and Terrax on their ship, they discover Ganymede made the deal with their foes. Despite Jack of Hearts' objection, he and Genis reluctantly agree to help when Tyrant ambushes them. Thanos leaves the group for Tyrant to prepare against the new enemy. Recklessly, Genis charges at Tyrant and gets knocked out with the rest of the team being defeated in short order. As Thanos faces Tyrant, Genis offers to help the Titan take on the mechanical beast but Terrax talks him out of it and tells him to take Thanos' ship. Escaping with everyone but Thanos, they make haste before they can get killed in the battle. Tutoring under the Silver Surfer After Genis' recent escapades, he seeks out the Silver Surfer for advice. The two discuss his recent fights, wondering if Thanos is alive after facing Tyrant. Agreeing to disagree on his fate, Genis asks Silver Surfer what it is that's motivating him to keep living his life after leaving Galactus. The Surfer recounts his history and tells Genis that he lives to atone for his crimes under Galactus. His mentor asks Genis to seek purpose and use his gifts to the fullest, getting Genis to admit he's got a lot to ponder when he returns to Titan. Silver Surfer's advice spurs Genis into leaving Titan to forge his own destiny. Despite his mother's reluctance to let him go, he leaves since he feels too much of his father's presence on Titan. Taking to Calculex, Genis officially began his superhero career by stopping a mugging. Genis is then confronted by a group of gigantic aliens who identify him as Captain Marvel's son, something Genis initially denies before his jacket is nearly taken off him, forcing the hero on the defensive. Genis attacks the alien and flies off, followed by a group of his associates. Running into a deadens, Genis offers to fight them to the group's confusion who never wanted to fight him. They disclose to Genis that his father saved their lives years ago and never got to thank Captain Marvel so they thanked Genis in his stead. Giving a bow to Genis, the alien he confronted tells Genis that he must have been proud to have a son such as he. While the Silver Surfer confronts Morg and Galactus, Genis spends time on an asteroid contemplating the lessons the Silver Surfer told him. Contemplating, he hitches a ride with a lustful alien that he dubs “Baby Driver” while searching for his mentor. Injured by a Doom-Bot that he empowered, the Silver Surfer sends his thoughts across the cosmos to try and catch Genis' attention via his Cosmic ESP. Seduced by Baby Driver, he senses his mentor is in trouble while she transforms into a monster in order to eat him. Genis blasted the creature away and raced across the galaxy, stopping for a moment when he sensed pain that transferred over to him. Wondering if the Silver Surfer was dead, his fears were confirmed when he found his body floating out in space. With his Nega-Bands, he jumpstarted Norrin's heart and restarted his Power Cosmic, draining him of his energies and knocking him out in the process. Waking up later, Genis offered to take his mentor to a fun planet but the Surfer rejects it, saying there were more pressing matters at hand as Galactus and Tyrant were engaged in battle. The Silver Surfer speeds off towards the battle between his former master with Genis barely hanging on. When they enter Hyperspace, Genis lets go due to being tired and weakened from reviving his mentor. During the Surfer's battle with Morg, Genis finds his way to the planet Sylloqonia. After his mentor barely escapes after the Ultimate Nullifier goes critical, he finds himself stuck in a party he desperately wants to get out of while Genis lives it up. Silver Surfer spots Nebula trying to flee while chastising Genis for his debauchery. Nebula knocks Genis back and uses her image-inducer to disguise herself in order to get away from the duo. Both go into hot pursuit of Nebula but get blasted by her again. While Silver Surfer chases Nebula down, Genis confronts Baby Driver yet again who he misunderstands as wanting to eat him. Realizing what she meant, Genis befriends her and lets her go unharmed, meeting up with the Silver Surfer after he apprehends Nebula. Fallout of the Nega-Bomb Approached by General Bel-Dann of the Kree, Genis is offered a job to help their race obtain their freedom from the Shi'ar Empire by dismantling a Nega-Bomb at the Link 313 Outpost. Utilizing his Nega-Bands, Genis attempts to safely disarm the bomb but fails. The Nega-Bomb detonates and takes entire star systems, killing two thousand in the process. It's eventually discovered that Bel-Dann, along with the Shi'ar, had Genis set up to fail at disarming the bomb in a conspiracy. Realizing this, Genis ventures off world to find answers. Immediately taking off for Titan, he is halted by Mentor, warning him that his presence on Titan will signal to the Shi'ar that they are complicit in the Nega-Bomb incident. Mentor tricks Genis into taking another route back home, one that involves faking his way into it. After some brief partying with Eros, he wonders aloud where Elysius went, Mentor replying that she is tending to an injured Moondragon. The comatose woman speaks telepathically with Genis, showing him everything she remembered of Mar-Vell. With the Shi'ar chasing him down, Genis is shown Rick Jones as someone he can speak with on Earth. Genis meets with Rick and Marlo at a diner, revealing his fabricated past and what it's been like as the son of Mar-Vell to the couple. Rick offers to interview Genis on his television show which he accepts. Immediately asked about the Nega-Bomb incident, Genis realizes he'd been set to be made a fool on public television. After being asked smear questions, Rick tells him that he double crossed Genis for ratings which causes him to punch Rick and storm off, destroying some equipment in his rage. Afterward, Genis visits the area where Mar-Vell battled Nitro and contracted cancer, paying respects to where his father fell. While traveling across the globe, Genis spends time on a Brazilian beach to relax. Abruptly, Genis is attacked by a brainwashed Adam X. During the fight, Genis frees Adam from Eric the Red's mind control after dispatching him to the Negative Zone and works together with him. Battling their way through Eric's Sidri Hunters, they confront Eric who reveals that Adam X is the son of the former Shi'ar Emperor, D'ken and an unknown woman (intended to be Katherine Anne Summers though never officially revealed) and the motives behind the destruction of Outpost Link 313: to incite both sides to escalation and divert the Shi'ar Empire elsewhere so he can usurp Empress Lilandra. Genis and Adam X seemingly kill him and destroy his Aerie base. Meeting up with the Kree Resistance, he learns more about their goals and the conspiracy between the Kree Military and the Shi'ar Crystal Claws. Through the leader of the resistance, Genis learns of Zey-Rogg who was one of the people that set him up. In an attempt to capture Genis, Bel-Dann is held at gunpoint by Zoog which he attempts to get out of by bribing Zoog. Genis ambushes Bel-Dann's squad from above, beating all of them and forcing the General to tell him the location of Zey-Rogg. Immediately going to rescue Steck'ee, Genis destroyed the Synthsent duplicate of Zey-Rogg to save her from being tortured. Enraged, Genis made off for hunting down his hated enemy. Upon finding him, Zey knocks Genis down, telling him that he intends to kill his enemy very slow as he believed Mar-Vell had killed his father in that manner. Genis tells him to rewind his holohistory file since Yon-Rogg had killed himself by trying to accumulate more power. Zey disbelieves what his opponent says, stating that Mar-Vell had destroyed his father's career, robbed him of his honor and took him from his family. The young hero replies by telling Zey to stop whining which angers him enough to turn his weapons on the civilians below them. Enraged, Genis points out that turning his weapons on bystanders was anything but honorable. To teach him a lesson, Genis placed the Nega-Bands on his wrists, transporting Zey to the Negative Zone, immediately becoming terrified of the power he now wielded. With his suit shorted out from jumping between the Negative Zone and the universe, Genis picks up his foe, having taught his enemy about what power really means and throws him aside after spitting on him. After relaying these events to Zey's son, Hav-Rogg, Genis takes on the name “Captain Marvel.” Becoming Captain Marvel His name now cleared, Genis goes off to investigate the Universal Church of Order after a spat with his girlfriend, Steck'ee. His search lands him on Carmondy IV where all life has seemingly been snuffed out. Finding out about the “Godstalker,” Genis is told that the people on that planet took their own lives due to their god, Veeda Leebre, being taken from them by the Godstalker and that without his guidance, they are to die. With his Nega-Bands, he is able to track the Godstalker's base of operations down to try and force Veeda free. His blast proves ineffective on the Godstalker, a Celestial, and runs away, finding many capsules that contained the “gods” of various civilizations. Genis threatens to let them all go free if Godstalker does not comply to letting Veeda go free which he reluctantly agrees to though not without threatening that the Celestials will come for him. Taking him back home to Carmondy IV, Veeda sees that his teachings had caused the people to take their lives in reverence for him and he is now left without any worshippers. After confronting Veeda, Genis is surprised to find the planet suddenly repopulated and everyone alive again. Talking to Jara, he attempts to convince that everything around her is a lie since she was the only one left alive when Veeda resurrected her people. Unbeknownst to him, Jara's mind was altered so she wouldn't believe him. Genis attempted to show the rest of the Carmondians that they were actually dead and to stop relying on Veeda though to no avail. Genis was so desperate to bring them the truth that he even tried to convince children of the truth and nearly succeeded until a priest stopped him with pontificating. Not getting anywhere in convincing the Carmondians that they were actually dead, he faced Veeda himself and he revealed the reason why he resurrected the entire planet. It was entirely out of shame for allowing his followers to commit massive ritual suicide. Revealing that fact to Genis allowed him to show the truth to Jara, who was hidden in the Negative Zone and listening in on the conversation, shocked to hear the revelation from Veeda, himself. Veeda reveals that he never intended for any of that to happen, having felt honored that Jara's people would write a book down for him and that they'd go so far as to die than live without him, not realizing that such a day could ever happen. With the faith gone, the Carmondians all die, Jara included from suicide, and Veeda is left alone to grieve for his failures. Genis reflects on his experiences, questioning his power and responsibility and his purpose in the cosmos. Genis then goes to the Glib's Grob & Grub bar on Calculex, meeting Thanos and Grandmaster in a game of poker. The catch was that the winner got to enter the Realm of Death and retrieve someone back to the land of the living. Genis won by cheating so that his friend, Zoog, wouldn't have to risk her own life to retrieve her mother. While there, he found his mother who died from a rare space germ that Genis had caught. Initially having to choose between the two, Genis made a deal with Thanos to retrieve them both, a debt he has yet to pay back. Some time later, Genis was caught up in an assassination attempt by a Shi'ar Crystal Claw by the name of Bloodwing. When he arrived to confront Genis, he was not looking to represent his organization but settle a personal matter. Due to the Outpost Link 313 massacre, Bloodwing's sister, Kaladar, perished and the only way to release her from a purgatorial state was for Genis to die in battle against Bloodwing without any hesitation. Genis allowed his opponent to strike at him repeatedly until he'd had enough and trapped him in a stasis between the universe and the Negative Zone. Asking Bloodwing on how to help his sister, he listened to the traditions of his sect: in order for the Ash'thra, the soul, to enter the Aerie paradise, one had to devote a lifetime of service to the M'Kraan Crystal or die in service to the Crystal. Since Kaladar didn't get the opportunity to achieve either one, Genis had to be killed in combat. Having found himself in a tight situation between wanting to continue living and relieving his guilt by letting her ascend, he tried to think of what his father would do in that situation but ultimately decided to think only of what was the right choice: to fake his own death. In the moment that a dagger had seemingly entered his chest, he got a vision of Eon, Mar-Vell and his future self, granting the seemingly dead hero foresight of what was to come. Returning from that epiphany, Genis pulled the blade out of his chest in a spatial aperture he formed inside his chest. Thanks to his quick thinking, Kaladar was given a chance to ascend to Aerie. Back on Titan, Eros tries to ease Genis' troubled mind by bringing him to a party, attended by a mind controlled Monica Rambeau who blasts Eros and suffocates Genis in his forcefield. When he comes to, Genis uses the Nega-Bands to knock Monica off course and sends her falling towards the Earth. Rescuing her, he prevents her from hitting the ground to which his heroism is repaid with a blast. Enraged, Genis pummels her and continues the fight. Figuring out a flaw in her energy manipulation, she sends energy her way while she's controlling her own, knocking her out. He is then ambushed by Deathcry, Vision and a reawakened Monica who knocks him down. Vision attempts to stop Deathcry to listen to him but she keeps attacking until Eros arrives to vouch for his adoptive son. Eros attempts to bring Monica back to her senses and reveal her true intentions which causes Monica to unleash X-Rays on herself and Eros. This allows Vision to discover a chip in her skull which he pulls out. Identifying the chip, they find out from Monica it was developed by The Controller. The team track down the villain with Genis in particular knocking him around his laboratory. Genis gives the other Captain Marvel the opportunity to kill him but her X-Rays confirm his life support is welded to his own discs, making him a slave to his own device. Their differences now settled, the two briefly debate over who should hold the Captain Marvel title with Genis believing herself better than him for sparing the Controller but she retorts that the mantle is his legacy and to make his father proud, deciding to instead take on the name, “Photon.” Eventually, Genis' exploits become an embarrassment to Titan with his Nega-Bands being taken away by Mentor and the Ruling Council of Titan. Until Genis does away with the destructive hedonism, he is stripped of his source of power. Due to his recklessness, Elysius is tasked with guarding the Nega-Bands who then places it on Mar-Vell's tombstone, thinking they'd be safer with him. Elysius is suddenly murdered by an unknown assailant, assumed to be Drax the Destroyer, by Adam Warlock. Genis shows up late to Elysius' funeral, chastising himself for her death and his father's body being taken due to losing the Nega-Bands. After talking with Mentor about his loss of the Nega-Bands, Genis decides to hunt down Drax with an array of Titanian weapons to do the deed. Reeling from his injuries, Genis comes close to executing Drax until Gamora yanks the back of his collar and throws him aside, initiating a fight. It isn't until Genis sees a hand rise out of a crater, equipped with a Nega-Band, that he realizes his father committed all the murders, using Drax's staff to frame him for the crimes. In his fury, Genis still believes Drax is guilty for somehow controlling his father's body which is easily proven false as he is unconscious while Mar-Vell stumbled towards them. To figure out if the corpse has a soul, Adam Warlock scans the body and discovers who is actually controlling him: Syphonn in the Negative Zone. In a power struggle, both were sent flying back with Genis tending to Drax and watching the event unfold. Now reawakened, Drax is restrained by Mar-Vell to transfer his Nega-Bands onto Drax's wrist in order to bring antimatter from the Negative Zone into the universe. Told by Warlock to shoot his father, Genis is unable to bring himself to do the deed even with goading from Gamora. With his father's body in his arms, Genis takes Mar-Vell back to Titan despite Adam Warlock and Gamora's objections. With Mar-Vell's body back on Titan, Mentor allows Genis to use the Nega-Bands again if he can recover them from his father. Genis vows to fulfill his vow to Warlock and try to atone for his current failure or die trying. Entering the Negative Zone, Genis comes to help Warlock until he is abducted by Syphonn. Due to Warlock being yanked by a tendril of the villain, a pair of Nega-Bands fall off of Warlock's belt, allowing Genis to take them and repower himself despite Warlock warning everyone not to use them. Transporting Gamora, Pip the Troll, Drax and himself into the Negative Zone, the group try to formulate a plan. Gamora proposes that they get inside Syphonn's ship and save Warlock with Genis objecting since hasty action had done them no good up to then. Vehemently refusing, Gamora rules out Genis' idea and demands that they go and save him. With an ambush, Gamora leads the team towards Warlock, directing Genis and Drax to take care of Blastaar and Annihilus. Genis avoids Annihilus' assaults until he can finally land a surprise shot on him and takes Annihilus out of the fight. While that is happening, Warlock fights Syphonn and prevents the destruction of the universe by using the Soul Gem to absorbing his soul. After the event is over, Genis apologizes to Drax for acting so brashly, saying he is as much to blame. Warlock warns Syphonn is not dead and may be able to influence Genis' attacks as well, prompting Genis to see if Mentor will look into the matter. With his Nega-Bands, Genis transports the group over to the universe proper. Destiny War After dragging various Avengers from different time periods, a Genis-Vell of the future arrives thanks to Rick Jones using the Destiny Force. Noticing that they were on the surface of the Moon with Rick Jones, the Supreme Intelligence and the Avengers fighting Immortus' forces, they deduced they were at the start of the Destiny War. Barely winning the battle thanks to Rick channeling the Destiny Force, they are filled in as to what's going on by Kang the Conqueror, Libra and the Supreme Intelligence. Libra explains that despite Immortus guards the timestream, he is causing reality a lot of turmoil and threatens the universe. Immortus, as Libra explains, is seeking to kill Rick Jones which will affect the course of human destiny forever. To glean more information, Wasp requests that everyone explain where they came from with Genis explaining that he was out in space, towing the reanimated corpse of an Ego-possessed Eon and sent him out of the solar system. Libra reveals he had guided Rick in his choice to bring the Avengers through time but is unable to explain what it is that guided his choice. After an objection raised by Rick and the Avengers to hide from Immortus outside the time stream, Libra agreed reluctantly to take them to Kang's stronghold, Chronopolis, a citadel that exists in Limbo and across all time, but it is under siege by Immortus when they arrive. The Avengers beat back Immortus' forces and defend themselves from Kang's elite guard of Anachronauts assembled from all of time who mistake them for being part of Immortus' forces. Confused as to what's going on, Wasp asks why Immortus is attacking Chronopolis to which he answers he wants control of all time through the Heart of Forever that's in Kang's possession. For failing to kill Rick when the Destiny Force awakened, he sought to erase that timeline using the Heart of Forever. Hours after that briefing, Rick observes Genis in shadow, feeling that he was Mar-Vell's true son and Genis couldn't measure up. The two briefly converse about Genis' placement in the future to which he replies that he joined the Avengers long after the Destiny War concluded. He never had much familiarity with the event. Moreover, Genis had no way of knowing where his timeline fits in regards to the present, that being Rick's future or another alternate reality that diverged from the timeline before Rick dies, something Rick does not find much comfort in. Entering into another battle with Immortus' invaders, Genis takes notice of how the Avengers fight, praising them for their bravery in a losing battle. The Avengers retreat with Libra to safety in the Time-Sphinx as Tempus captures Kang and Immortus gaining the Heart of Forever that he transforms both it and Chronopolis into the Forever Crystal, killing Tempus and Kang in the process. After barely escaping, the Avengers listen to Libra's advice that despite Immortus being more powerful than ever, they can still stop him by eliminating him before he kills Rick. Using the Sphinx's sensors, they find three coronal anomalies that indicated Immortus was up to something. The Avengers split into several times with Genis working alongside Wasp on the mission despite the two being distrustful of each other. Sent to the year of 1959 in a small California town, the heroic duo arrive in disguise to seek out the temporal anomaly that is connected with the then-Vice President Richard Nixon. As the two approach Nixon, Genis senses that Nixon is a Skrull and moves to eliminate him while Wasp stops him for acting on a Kree impulse. While they track down Nixon, they are tracked and apprehended by an older team of Avengers. Wasp and Captain Marvel try to fight off the 50s Avengers though it proves to be a struggle. Genis easily dispatches of Gorilla Man and moves to face Marvel Boy, wielding the Quantum Bands without knowledge on how to properly utilize them. Overcoming the combined effort of Gorilla Man and Marvel Boy, he is briefly subsumed by Venus' ability to cast love-based illusions that makes Genis see Songbird in front of him and stagger long enough for the Human Robot to knock him down. While captured by Venus, Marvel Boy figures out that Wasp is telling the truth with a telepathic probe. Agreeing to help them after explaining the situation, both teams of Avengers are taken in by the FBI to convene a strategy. Once Genis recovers his Cosmic Awareness from derailment via Venus' illusory power, he uses his photonic projection to force the two FBI agents to reveal they are actually Space Phantoms in disguise. While the 50s Avengers take care of the Space Phantoms, Nixon is forced to reveal to the American public he is a Skrull by Immortus who promptly erases the entire timeline with Genis and Wasp flying beyond its destruction to make it back to the Chronosphere and warp away before the universe is destroyed. Barely escaping, the duo make it back to the Sphinx but not before seeing images of other coronal imbalances due to Immortus' meddling that's changing the time stream in the past to alter human destiny. Genis orders Rick to stay put in the Sphinx, not wanting him to be susceptible to Immortus as well as for his own selfish reasons. The Avengers enter into the timestream, viewing events of the Marvel universe to reach Immortus' fortress. Getting lost in his fortress as it shifts and vanishes, Genis flies on over to save Songbird as she is pulled into a dark area outside the fortress. Songbird then finds herself in a court room where the sins of her past catch up to her in the form of various people that she failed. Genis attempts to break her out of the illusion but her guilt is so overwhelming that he then moves onto the drastic by reminding her what's real with a kiss. Abrasive to Genis' advances, he apologizes and wishes he could have shown her his feelings another way which shocks her. When the signal to regroup is given, Genis helps Melissa lead them back to their starting point. The two rescue the other Avengers with the exception of Yellowjacket, having been forced to leave him before Immortus can catch them. When they return, they find Rick has disappeared with Genis reflecting on the ramifications of Rick leaving them. Wasp questions Songbird and Captain Marvel but reveals he can't tell them too much due to any information he could give having an impact on the timeline. Despite appearing to have gone crazy, Hawkeye gets his staff to transform into a Space Phantom who is then subjected to interrogation. The Space Phantom explains Limbo and the extent of his influence on the Marvel universe across all of Avengers history. After explaining himself, the Space Phantom goes onto say that Immortus in trying to kill Rick Jones was to save the universe from mankind and the Time-Keepers. With his Cosmic Awareness, he senses an attack that he is unable to prevent from Immortus and Yellowjacket who had betrayed them. Taken into the future of Emperor Jonz Rickard, they face a legion of futuristic Avengers who perceive the time-displaced team as Guardians of the Galaxy. Putting up a valiant effort, the team are defeated by Jonz Rickard using the Destiny Force on them and imprisoned. Yellowjacket returns and offers them a way out, telling them that he is working for Immortus. With Immortus' urgency, the team are taken before the Time-Keepers to stand trial. While they are indicted, the Time-Keepers make mention of the Jonz Rickard future where the Destiny Force spreads, making Songbird ponder if Rick's leaving lead to that outcome with Genis reflecting that he couldn't get the change he wanted. The solution the Time-Keepers give is elimination of all but the necessary timelines to prevent that future from happening which even Yellowjacket objects to, giving back Captain America his shield and Hawkeye's bow and arrow. Faced off against the seemingly all powerful Time-Keepers, Yellowjacket calls in help from Rick, Kang and the Supreme Intelligence. Now with back up, Genis and the Avengers fight back against the Time-Keepers and Immortus. During the battle, Captain Marvel makes a reluctant choice that impacts his and Rick's fates. Successfully making the Time-Keepers retreat, the team move outside “coronal space” at Kang's discretion. Kang takes the Avengers to the end of time itself where the Time-Trappers originated, reaching their citadel. Taking the offensive, the Avengers attack the Time-Trappers who attempt to destroy the timelines but Immortus attempts an alternative only to be met with death for his disobedience. Without Immortus to get in their way, they charge up the Chrono-Cannon and utilize the Forever Crystal to bring evil Avengers from across the multiverse. During a valiant battle, Kang is confronted by the Time-Keepers who use the Destiny Force to keep the Avengers in place. Genis defies them and bangs his wristbands together, bring with him a future Rick Jones who is much older and missing an arm much to the shock and chagrin of the present Rick, realizing why it is that Genis had tried to avoid his fate. Together, the Ricks combine their powers and use the Destiny Force to bring in more Avengers but now are on their side. An intense battle ensues and in the middle of it, Rick smacks the Nega-Bands to switch back with Genis. Captain Marvel tells Rick to find a corner to hide for his safety though Rick refuses, wondering if Genis was goading him into action or to save him from disaster. Songbird notes Genis' change in attitude, saying he sounds almost serene which he replies that he's not fighting his fate anymore since he knows what's coming and will accept it. While the battle continues, Kang nearly succumbs to transforming into Immortus but he is able to force the Time-Keepers back and drain their shields. Leading the charge, Rick flies into the Chrono-Cannon and endures the blast which mortally wounds him but destroys the weapon. Kang kills the Time-Trappers and attempts to retrieve the Forever Crystal but Captain America crushes it much to his dismay. A newly born Immortus emerges from Kang, having split all of their scholarly tendencies to himself, informs them of the dangers of the Crystal and vanishes after explaining himself. Kang rejoices and says he has won his Destiny War now that his fate is unwritten, free of Immortus and the Time-Keepers, which he uses to flee to go conquer more worlds across the timestream. While everyone tends to an injured Rick, Genis reveals he knows how to help him. He demands the Intelligence Supreme to assist to which it initially refuses but Genis tells him to cut it, telling the Intelligence Supreme he owes it one and gets on with it. The Intelligence Supreme uses its mental energy to rejuvenate Rick and prepare the bonding process. Before he vanishes, Genis gives a goodbye kiss to Songbird and promises that he'll see her when the time is right for them to. Much like his father before him, Genis goes through with combining his life energy with that of Rick Jones and molecularly bonds with him, saving Rick's life and fulfilling his destiny. Libra sends the Avengers back to their present times, Rick in particular going back to the present where he curiously taps the Nega-Bands together. This event triggers a change in the present Genis, causing him to transform him into his future self, complete with the same costume and powers, due to a time paradox. Genis flies away from Wasp and Giant Man, bemoaning the deal he was given to finally earn his Cosmic Awareness. Insane Genis Saga Genis' inability to master his Cosmic Awareness results in him falling into a coma for months and then waking up insane and more powerful than ever. After a string of irrational adventures as a anti-hero/villain protagonist with a god complex (involving characters like Punisher and Thor), Genis destroys the universe at the behest of the entities Entropy and Epiphany. The universe is recreated with a Last Thursdayism effect on the universe's population, although with several alterations. No one remembers Genis' insanity, and he has an adult sister named Phyla-Vell. Although he swears to redeem himself by doing good throughout the universe, a hallucination of Epiphany tells him that he is still insane. Genis sets up an office for his superhero activities on the moon of Hyperion. Phyla arrives to mock his efforts, but they are interrupted when a future version of Marlo attacks them. Genis travels through time to find out why Marlo became a villain, and hopefully prevent it. Genis learns that his future son Ely-Vell (who has not yet been born in Genis' timeline) is evil and plans to use both Marlo and Genis to trigger a universal extinction event. Unable to overcome his son in battle, Genis defeats Ely by choosing to kill him as an infant (an event still in his future), but faced with his infant son, he instead resolves to simply not have any children. By making the decision, his adult son fades away. Genis returns to the present, suffering great anguish from his choice. Joining the Thunderbolts and Death Genis returns to Earth and joins the Thunderbolts. During this time, he develops feelings for Songbird. The manipulations of the Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) cause Atlas to attack Genis in a rage, apparently killing him and throwing his body into the Hudson River. Though Genis would have recovered on his own, former Thunderbolt Baron Zemo uses a pair of alien moonstones to form a cocoon of energy, feeding him energy from the beginning and end of the universe to speed his recovery. When he emerges, he has absorbed the Nega-Bands into his body. However, Zemo realises that his mistake of siphoning energy from the beginning and end of time created a link between Genis and the universe that threatens to end existence itself. Zemo explores all future timelines with the moonstones, but fails to find a way to save both Genis and the universe: In every possible future timeline, Genis destroys the universe. Genis is aware of this, but keeps trying to use his cosmic awareness in order to find a way to prevent this from happening. Finally, in a fight with Zemo, Genis is defeated. Zemo locks Genis in a moment in time. He then uses a combination of Blackout's Darkforce powers and the moonstones to separate Genis' body into individual pieces, trapping them in separate, far-off parts of the Darkforce Dimension so that they cannot be reunited, ending the life of the tragic son of Mar-Vell. Powers and Abilities *Kree & Eternal Biology: Inheriting both the superhuman attributes of the Kree and cosmic properties of the Titanian Eternals, Genis is capable of performing a great many feats beyond what the average human capacity allows. *Energy Manipulation: Both an inherent feature and an ability heightened by his Nega-Bands, Genis is capable of manipulating and absorbing virtually any energy in the universe he encounters to funnel into photonic blasts through his Nega-Bands. *Teleportation: Initially a feature that let Genis teleport in and out of the Negative Zone (later the Microverse), Genis perfected it during his Photon days to teleport anyone anywhere he wants, even across universes and dimensions. *Immortality & Resurrection: At numerous points in his life, Genis has died and resurrected at will from his assassination from Bloodwing to his confrontation with Mar-Vell’s apparition. He’s also demonstrated he can reanimate corpses and manipulate them like puppets. *Illusion Casting: Genis has been able to create various illusions by bending light and photons to fool his opponents. These illusions can reach such an incredible level of believability that they can fool the brain into thinking they are real and convince the body that it had been killed. *Metapathy: Genis is able to gain and transfer his knowledge to others at will, including to himself. As a result, Genis can gain information from his counterparts across the multiverse, merge with his future self to increase his power and transfer his Cosmic Awareness to reveal what needs to be revealed or outright destroy minds as he did with Purple Man. *Cosmic Awareness: The most signature ability, Genis’ mind is heightened to cosmic proportions. He is able to instantly know anything he wants or needs to know such as alerting him to danger, see through illusions and even look through the false reality that was the House of M reality. *Cosmic Form: After obtaining Cosmic Awareness and bonding with Rick Jones, Genis’ body underwent certain strange transformations. First and foremost was the “starfield” effect his powers display but also his body becoming molecular unstable, being able to change into energy on one occasion and later becoming one and absorbing all photons in the universe after absorbing the Nega-Bands into his body. *Spacetime Manipulation: In his insanity, Genis has demonstrated he can manipulate the fabric of reality at will. When he destroyed and recreated all existence, he set everything back to normal though altered it slightly to best suit his subconscious desires. Thanks to this event, Genis experimented with this power by bringing in past versions of himself and others into the present, bend the fabric of space around himself to cloak himself and even bisect reality to change the universe back to its original state in the House of M reality. *Transdimensional Shifts: As a result of his pan dimensional existence stretching from the past, present and future of multiple realities at once, Genis is able to open portals to different timelines and alternate dimensions on a whim, having warped himself and The Sentry to multiple universes at once as they fought each other throughout the multiverse, opening various portals that could access various points in spacetime and different realities and dimensions. Equipment *Nega-Bands: A pair of bright gold wristbands originally owned by Mar-Vell, Genis was equipped by a pair of replica bands. These Nega-Bands allow Genis to better control his powers as well as allow him into tap into the Negative Zone and later the Microverse. These Nega-Bands would eventually be absorbed into his body, granting Genis far greater abilities as a result. *Kree Pistol: During his Mad God phase, Genis joined the ranks of the Imperial Kree Navy. They granted him a new uniform, body armor and a modified pistol that lets Genis funnel his energy into the weapon as photonic blasts. Genis would later discard the pistol after appearing to have gone sane. *Titanian White Noise Emitter: While on a trip back to Calculex, Genis offered to allow Rick and Marlo a vacation in the Microverse. In order to block himself off from Rick and vice versa, he was granted a white noise emitter in the form of a stone that Eros granted him to place on his forehead. *Titanian Quantum Phase Shifters: In order to travel centuries to the future, Genis took a pair of phase shifting orbs. These phase shifting orbs harness his natural ability to move through dimensions so that he can move through time yet remain in contact with Rick. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Titular Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Avengers Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Gamblers Category:Addicts Category:Hulk Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:On & Off Category:Cataclysm Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Self-Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mutated Category:Legacy Category:Psychics Category:Necromancers Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Brainwashers Category:Omniscient Category:Stalkers Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Lover Stealers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Suicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Damned Souls